The present invention is directed to a separator for separating fibers from fines in a flow of gas.
In the past, a variety of approaches have been used for separating smaller airborne particles from larger airborne material. One approach of the prior art, as typified, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,140, 3,727,755, and 4,222,754, utilizes a rotating drum covered with a fine screen. Air with entrained particles passes through the screen, leaving behind larger material on the surface of the screen.
A second approach of the prior art is to use a traveling wire separator which includes a closed loop of fine screen which is caused to move around two spaced parallel rollers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,220, 3,353,947 and 3,789,587 are examples of the traveling wire separator approach.
Both of these prior art approaches include moving screens, and thus both require a drive mechanism for the moving screen. The rotating drum approach requires that the drum be properly balanced, and the traveling wire approach flexes the screen, thereby reducing the life of the screen due to cold working.